


You Don't Own Me.

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: The Novaks and The Winchesters always had problems with one another’s groups. Only two of them don’t see it that way because they only follow the orders of their families even though they want out of the life.





	

_ You don't own me _

_ You don't own me _

 

Nothing was easy in the life of a gangster, whether you were male or female. There were choices that they had to make, and sometimes they were hard choices to make. Dying in a hail of gunfire or being caught and put into jail. No one could ever get out of the family business. It also depended on who your family was. Two of the main gangster groups were the Winchesters and the Novaks, and sadly the two groups always tried to get the other in trouble. But they never really got into trouble due to the money that they paid out to keep themselves out of jail. 

 

You were part of the Novak family and never really did like the life that you had been brought up in, but there was no way that you were going to be able to get out of it. You were the youngest in your family and probably the nicest out of your family. Having five older brothers well… it was easiest being the nicest in your family.  Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel weren’t so nice compared to you. They were a bit more harsher than you, but you could be harsh if you needed to. And you were dangerous to boot. 

 

You got out of your car with a groan. You slung your expensive prada bag over your shoulder as you put your sunglasses on. Another meeting that you didn’t want to be at, but your father, Chuck, wanted you to be there with your brothers, even though you just wanted to be at school studying your ass off. But here you were at the warehouse that your father had on the North Side of town, dressed to the nines in professional clothing which your father had deemed worthy. A buttoned up white blouse, a black pencil skirt that went to your knees, and a black blazer that had two buttons on it, along with a pair of kitten heels that just added onto your short height making you a bit taller. But not matching your brothers heights. You could never match their heights unless you wore ungodly heels and they would probably make you break your neck.

 

You walked into the building with a sour look on your face. You really hated meetings like this. You just hoped that everything at this meeting would go down okay and not cause an problems for you in college. Thankfully no one knew that you were part of a gangster family and you were planning on keeping it that way. Upon entering the vast room of the warehouse you could see the youngest brother, Castiel with his hands stuffed into his pockets looking as stern as you remembered the last time seeing him. 

 

Castiel turned hearing your heels click on the floor. “You’re late.” He said gruffly looking you over making sure that you were presentable for your father. 

 

You scoffed a bit looking into Castiel’s blue eyes. “I was in class and had to change my clothes because college garb is what father hates.” You said as you took your sunglasses off of your face narrowing your eyes a little bit. “So can you tell me what the hell I had to hurry from college for?” 

 

“You will see shortly.” He said with a stiff nod of his head. 

 

You inwardly groaned, you knew that it was probably something bad if you had been pulled away from college the way that you had been pulled out. You quickly followed Castiel towards the other room in the vast warehouse. Your heels clicked on the floor as you followed him. 

 

“Be prepared.” He said not looking back at you as the two of you entered the room. 

 

Your eyes widened when you saw the rest of the group there. Balthazar, Anna, Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, your father, Hannah, Gadreel, Samandriel, Naomi, and Castiel’s girl friend Meg. But what surprised you the most that there was a lanky man tied up to a chair in the middle of the group. You knew who it was, Garth… a member from the Winchester’s group. You couldn’t help, but wonder why he was here tied up in the warehouse beaten up badly by the bruises and blood that was pouring down his cheeks. You looked at your father with narrowed eyes. “Who brought him in?” You questioned with nerve wanting to know who had brought the lanky man into the warehouse and beat the living hell out of him. 

 

“I did.” Balthazar said looking at you.

 

“And you didn’t want to cause more trouble on the turf than there already was? We are going to get caught if another Winchester man dies? Haven’t you thought about that?” You snapped moving towards Balthazar. To the family business you were the princess and no one pissed off the princess of the family. It was in your father’s orders that no one should ever make you upset. 

 

Your father watched you carefully knowing that you were indeed upset with what had happened. 

 

“He was on our turf, Y/N.” Balthazar said putting his bloody hands up knowing that you were upset and probably would take it out on him if he wasn’t careful. “He was lurking near your home.” 

 

You turned sharply looking at Garth. “And what were you doing outside of my apartment?” 

 

“I was just walking meeting up with my girl Bess.” Garth said, his words slightly jumbled due to the beating that he had taken. 

 

You looked at your father. “Can I deal with him?” 

 

Chuck nodded his head knowing that you would deal with it slightly different than what anyone in your family. He snapped his fingers alerting the others to leave the room with him.

 

You watched them file out of the room before turning your attention to the beaten man before you. You walked closer to him and you saw him flinch. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” You drawled out in a tired tone. You couldn’t believe that you were saving someone else’s life of the Winchester clan. But you were in a mood that wasn’t a good one for your family. You reached into your prada bag and pulled out a swiss army knife. You put your bag onto the concrete floor and walked around the back of the chair. 

 

Garth felt his hands come free from their roped bindings. He watched you come around and saw the look on your face.

 

“Can you stand?” You asked softly hoping that he would be able to stand up on his own. You didn’t know what you would do if he wasn’t able to stand on his own. After all you were shorter than he was and it would cause a problem. 

 

Garth staggered up to his feet. He almost fell flat on his face if it wasn’t for your fast reaction grabbing a hold of him to make sure that he didn’t face plant on the hard floor. 

 

“I was hoping that I didn’t have to help you.” You said softly keeping him standing up straight as you used your foot carefully to get your prada bag off of the floor. “I’ll make sure that you get back to your turf.” 

 

Garth looked at you with wide brown eyes. “Aren’t you afraid that you are going to get caught?” He asked softly, his voice ragged with hurt. He was concerned that you were going to get into the cross fires of his boss and you were being nice to him and he didn’t want to see something terrible happen to you. He knew that it would start an all out war between the Winchesters and Novaks even more and he didn’t want to see that happen again. It was like that when John had been alive and fighting with your father Chuck. He knew the stories well from what Dean had told him and he was afraid that it would happen again. 

 

You shook your head. “I’m not the one that did this to you Garth.” You said with a small smile gracing your pink lips. You carefully began to help him out of the warehouse using the back door that hardly anyone used. You just hoped that the boss Dean Winchester wouldn’t be pissed with knowing that someone beat the living hell out of Garth. You could only hope that he wouldn’t try to come after you. You hated everything about this life. You hated the perks of having money and trying to keep it clean from dirty dealings that your family always did. But what were you to do. There was no way that you could really leave the life. 

 

“Why are you helping me?” He asked weakly trying to remove himself from your hold. 

 

You scoffed shaking your head as you brought him to your car that you had come in. You helped him carefully into the passenger side being gentle and not trying to jostle him too much due to the pain that he was probably already in. You closed the door and then walked to the other side of the car getting in. You pulled out your keys and started your car up. “You will get to have your life and spend another day with Bess.” You said softly as you pulled away from the warehouse heading towards the district where you knew where Dean and his gang owned. 

 

“Thank you.” He said softly looking at you with a grimace which you knew was supposed to be a smile, but with the pain he was in from the beating that Balthazar had given him… you weren’t none to surprised that it came out like that. 

 

You made it to the other side of town pulling up beside the workplace that was known as Devil’s which was owned by the Winchester family. You looked at Garth with a sad smile. “Be careful from now on. If my family catches you again… I can’t guarantee your safety.”

 

Garth nodded his head. “I will make sure to avoid where you live.”

 

You nodded your head. “Just don’t tell them who saved you… I don’t want people knowing that I am part of the Novaks…” You said softly.

 

“What is the last name that you go by?” Garth asked softly. 

 

“L/N.” You said with a small sad smile. It was your mother’s maiden name and you used it on all of your legal documents. That was the only reason why no one shied from you at school because your last name wasn’t Novak. 

 

“L/N… Y/N L/N going to Stanford College.”

 

“How did you…”

 

Garth shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t mention a thing to my boss.” He said before getting out of the car. “Be careful on your way back. And thanks.”

 

You nodded your head as he closed the door. You could only hope that Dean Winchester would take it easy on Garth because of everything that he had gone through today. You watched him hobble into the club that was owned by the eldest brother. You let out a soft sigh and began to drive back towards your apartment. 

 

Garth saw his boss sitting in a booth that was designed just for him. He hobbled over to Dean. 

 

“What the hell happened to you Garth?” Dean asked looking at the gangly man.

 

“Got too close to the turf of the Novaks.”

 

“You were meeting up with that girl of yours weren’t you?”

 

Garth stiffly nodded his head. 

 

“The Novaks don’t just let anyone go.” 

 

“The youngest in the family… she released me.” 

 

“You mean Miss Novak released you…”   
  


Garth nodded his head. 

 

Dean rubbed his mouth. “Just be careful on their turf.”

 

“I will Boss.” 

 

Dean clapped his hands together. “Go and see your girl.  I am sure that she is worried about you.” 

 

Garth nodded his head. “Thanks boss.” He said as he hobbled away from the elder Winchester brother. 

 

Sam came over to his brother with two scotches in his hands. He put one down in front of his brother before sitting across from him. “What happened to Garth?”

 

“He got nabbed by the Novaks.” Dean said swirling his finger on the top of his glass looking at his younger brother with his hazel green eyes. 

 

“But they never let anyone go.” Sam said his hazel eyes widening at the thought of Garth being let go by the Novaks. “They usually kill.” 

 

“I know Sam…” Dean said picking up his scotch downing it quickly before putting it back onto the table. “That girl… the youngest Novak.” 

 

“You mean Y/N Novak?” Sam questioned looking at his brother as he downed his scotch.

 

Dean nodded his head. “She saved his life.” 

 

Sam thought about it. The youngest Novak was never really heard of too much. But when you was well… you was the kindest one out of that family. She had saved Garth’s life and he knew that he and his brother were now in debt to you How were they going to make it up to you, he didn’t know, but they certainly was going to try. 

 

“We owe her.” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“There is no way that we will be able to find her though. We don’t know what she looks like.” 

 

Sam nodded his head. That was very true. They had no idea what you looked like. 

 

Dean looked at his brother. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

 

“It let out early.” Sam said leaning against the plush cushion. 

 

“Stanford everything you’ve wanted so far. I know that you’ll do well… even though you are on the opposite side of the law…”

 

Sam shook his head. “That’s why I am using mom’s last name…”

 

“Yeah so no one knows you’re a Winchester which is a good thing. But we really need to find this Y/N Novak.”

 

“Dean you said it yourself… we won’t be able to find her.” 

 

Dean rubbed his mouth. “We will have to try.”   
  


Sam nodded his head knowing that Dean would try everything to find you. But the question was what were they going to do when they found you?


End file.
